fruityfandomcom-20200214-history
It/Changelog
NQMod Raccolta dei Cambiamenti I cambiamenti complessivi sono qui raccolti. I cambiamenti delle singole versioni della mod sono raccolti nelle loro pagine specifiche. Civiltà ;America * Rimossa l'UU: B17 * UU Pionere (sostituisce il Colono): Ha una forza di combattimento di 5 (non è un'unità Civile). Non può attaccare. Ignora i costi di movimento. Richiede ~25% in meno di Produzione. ;Assiria * Tesori di Nineveh (AU Rivista): Ottieni un Grande Capolavoro Letterario, Artistico, o Musicale ogni volta che conquisti una città nemica. Può avvenire una sola volta per città. ** Nota: Ciò garantisce un Grande Capolavoro Letterario se si ha uno slot libero. In mancanza, ne sarà assegnato uno Artistico, altrimenti uno Musicale. Se non c'è alcun slot libero, non si riceverà niente. * Biblioteca Reale - Riempire gli slot dei Grandi Capolavori garantisce 15XP alle unità (aumentato da 10XP). La prima Biblioteca Reale costruita contiene già un Grande Capolavoro Letterario. ;Arabia * Nessun cambiamento ;Austria * Rivista Matrimonio Diplomatico: Le altre Civiltà non possono inviare doni in Oro alle Città Stato che sono state tue Alleate per almeno 5 turni. ;Aztechi * Giardini Galleggianti - Adesso garantisce +1 Cibo (ridotto da +2). -20% di costo di Produzione (40 Produzione a Veloce). ;Babilonia * Adesso compare un Grande Scienziato con la Filosofia (invece che con la Scrittura). ;Brasile * Pracinha - Adesso possiede il bonus Terra Straniera (+20% di Forza di Combattimento in territorio straniero). * Campo di Pernambuco - Adesso sbloccabile con la Lavorazione del Bronzo (invece che con la Meccanica). Garantisce +1 Produzione (invece di +2 Oro). La resa diventa +2 Oro con la Meccanica e +2 Cultura con l'Acustica. ;Cartagine * Tradizione Fenicia - Non richiede più un Grande Generale (si possono attraversare le montagne dall'inizio del gioco). Inoltre ora rende le tue Navi da Carico immuni al saccheggio. * Elefante Africano (UU): Non ha più un costo di produzione aumentato (lo stesso di un guerriero a cavallo). Se attacca da un terreno più alto verso uno più basso (per esempio: da collina a pianura, o da montagna a qualsiasi altro terreno che non sia montagna), guadagna +20% di Forza di Combattimento e il nemico viene spinto via (come gli Ussari Alati polacchi - se il nemico non può essere spinto indietro, arreca il 50% di danno in più). ;Cina * Rivista Arte della Guerra: Le unità di terra che iniziano il loro turno sopra o a fianco ad un Grande Generale guadagnano +1 movimento per quel turno. ** Nota: L'AU Non garantisce più un +50% di punti Grande Generale, né il bonus di combattimento dal Grande Generale. * Chu-ko-nu: Ora utilizza la normale promozione Logistica invece di quella unica, evitando un potenziamento triplo attacco. ;Danimarca * Fanteria Norvegese sugli Sci - rimossa (UU sostituita con Drakkar, in inglese Longship). * Drakkar- Nuova UU per la Danimarca, sostituisce la Trireme. Guadagna +2 movimento (6 base) e trasferisce il suo movimento a tutte le unità imbarcate sotto di essa all'inizio del turno. ;Francia * Aggiornata l'AU "Città della Luce" - rimosso il vecchio effetto e rimpiazzato con "Nella tua Capitale, ogni volta che costruisci una Grande Meraviglia con un qualsiasi slot per un Grande Capolavoro o una Gilda, ottieni un Grande Personaggio culturale relativo al tipo di slot o Gilda." ** Nota: Ottieni un solo Grande Personaggio gratuito indipendentemente dal numero totale degli slot Grande Capolavoro della meraviglia. Se la costruzione avviene nella Capitale l'effetto può essere applicato una volta per ogni Gilda, e una volta per ognuna delle seguenti Grandi Meraviglie: Grande Libreria, Partenone, Globe Theatre, Cappella Sistina, Uffizi, Louvre, Broadway, Teatro dell'Opera di Sydney. ** Verrà assegnato un Grande Personaggio solo la prima volta che si costruisce ogni Gilda. Non è possibile guadagnare ulteriori Grandi Personaggi vendendo e ricostruendo le gilde o ricostruendole nella tua nuova Capitale dopo che ti è stata conquistata. ;Germania * Furor Teutonicus - Le chance di convertire sono aumentate a 100% (dal 67%). ;India * Crescita della Popolazione: Rimossa la penalità per il numero di Città. Riduzione di Infelicità proveniente dalla Popolazione diminuita a -20% (da -50%). * Elefante da Guerra: Il costo di Produzione (lo stesso di un Carro da Guerra) non è più incrementato. * Forte Mughal: Ora garantisce +1 Difesa per ogni Cittadino nella Città (invece di +7). ;Indonesia * Isola delle Spezie - L'AU non richiede più che le città si trovino su continenti differenti, ma che le città siano costiere. ** Nota: Le risorse di lusso esclusive dell'Indonesia (Noce moscata, Chiodi di garofano e Pepe) non garantiscono più un +2 Oro nel terreno della città. I giocatori non ricevono più missioni dalle Città Stato o dalle proprie città per "Viva il Giorno del Re" per le risorse Noce moscata, Chiodi di garofano, e Pepe. * Spadaccino con Kriss - Le promozioni Spiriti Maligni e Lama Mistica sono state rimosse dal gioco. ;Irochesi * Casa Lunga - Ora garantisce +10% Produzione come la Bottega. * Fix L'AU degli Irochesi ora funziona correttamente con strade adiacenti a foreste/giungle. ;Giappone * Rimossa l'UU: Zero. * EU Dojo (sostituisce la Caserma): Fornisce in aggiunta +2 Scienza e garantisce +10% Forza di Combattimento alle unità addestrate nella città. ;Corea * L'AU ora fa in modo che gli Specialisti producano +1 Scienza (ridotto da +2). I Miglioramenti dei Grandi Personaggi restano invariati a +2 Scienza. ;Maya * Piramide: Il costo di mantenimento in Oro è ridotto a 0 (ridotto da 1) . Il bonus di Scienza è ridotto a +1 (ridotto da +2). ;Mali * Inizio Prediletto: Evita la Tundra * AU Golden Hajj: +1 Oro dalle Miniere. Durante l'Età dell'Oro tutti i terreni che producono almeno 1 Oro garantisco anche 1 Fede. * UU Skirmisher (sostituisce l'Arciere con Arco Composito): Ignora i costi di movimento. * EU Tesoreria (sostituisce la Zecca): Può essere costruita ovunque. Garantisce inoltre +2 Oro da Sale. Quando costruita rivela una nuova risorsa di Rame, Argento, Oro o Sale su un terreno appropriato entro i confini della Città (se possibile). ;Marocco * Porto per l'Africa - Ora scala con le Epoche. Ogni partner commerciale garantisce +1 Oro / +1 Cultura per epoca (3/1 antica, 4/2 classica, 5/3 medievale, etc. per partner). ;Olanda * Ora riceve come inizio privilegiato una palude (solo con NQMap v7.0 o superiori). * Compagnia Olandese delle Indie Orientali - Vecchia AU cambiata completamente: +1 Felicità per ogni differente risorsa di lusso nell'Impero e +1 Oro dai terreni con risorse di lusso. ;Ottomani * Non ha più un inizio privilegiato sulla costa. * AU modificata completamente - la nuova AU è "Millets: Ogni città guadagna +1 Felicità per ogni religione in quella città con almeno un Seguace." * Sipahi - Ora si ottiene con la Polvere dal Sparo e richiede il 20% di Produzione in meno per essere addestrato. * Giannizzero - Richiede il 20% di Produzione in meno per essere addestrato. ;Polonia * Solidarietà - Vecchia AU modificata con: il costo in Cultura dell'adozione di nuove Politiche è ridotto del 20%. ** Nota: Il gioco approssima il costo in cultura al più vicino 5, quindi potrebbe non essere preciso. * Ussaro Alato (UU): Non ha più Shock I come promozione gratis. ;Polinesia * Orientamento (AU): Tutti le unità imbarcate guadagnano +1 movimento e extra difesa (come le Canoe da Guerra degli Songhai). * Guerriero Maori (UU): Ora ha 9 Forza di Combattimento (alzato da 8). ; Portogallo * Feitoria (MU): Ora si ottiene con la Bussola (invece che con la Navigazione). ;Songhai * Ora privilegia un inizio lungo un Fiume (invece che evitare la Tundra). * Signore del Fiume (AU): Non permette più la promozione Canoe da guerra. Invece consente ora alle unità di ignorare i costi di movimento per attraversare i fiumi. ** Nota: Si riceve ancora una quantità d'Oro tripla dagli accampamenti e dai saccheggi. ;Spagna * L'Abilità Unica ora fa guadagnare 100 Oro per ogni Meraviglia Naturale scoperta indipendentemente da chi l'abbia trovata per primo (cambiato da 500 Oro se si è il primo a trovarla e 100 Oro altrimenti). * Conquistador - non è più un'unità unica della Spagna (si sblocca con l'Esplorazione). * EU Plaza de Toros: Sostituisce il Circo. Fornisce un ulteriore +2 Cultura e può anche essere costruito con una risorsa lavorata di Mucche. ;Svezia * Rimosse le UU: Hakkapeliitta & Karoliner ** Nota: Se si ottiene un Hakkapeliitta come regalo da una Città Stato Militarista, si applica il seguente effetto: Ora guadagna +1 movimento (5 in totale) e la promozione Carica gratis (+33% Forza di combattimento vs unità ferite). * AU Premio Nobel: +25% punti Grande Personaggio in tutte le città. Guadagni Scienza ogni volta che compare un Grande Personaggio. ** Formula: Bonus di Scienza = 20 * Epoca Corrente (a Veloce) * UU Grande Filantropo (in inglese Great Humanitarian, sostituisce il Grande Mercante): le missioni Commerciali con le Città Stato fanno guadagnare 90 influenza (alzato da 30) e +25% Oro del normale. * EU Falu Gruva (sostituisce la Ferriera): Meraviglia Nazionale - In aggiunta al +8 Produzione della Ferriera, Falu Gruva fornisce un +8 Oro, +1 Produzione dalle colline lavorate dalla Città, e +4 punti Grande Mercante. Dopo la scoperta del Volo, fornisce in aggiunta +6 Turismo. Solo la Svezia può costruirlo. ;Venezia * Rimosso dal gioco. Combattimento ;Bottino di Guerra * Tutte le civiltà ora possono guadagnare tecnologie dalla conquista esattamente come la vecchia AU degli assiri. (Quando una città è conquistata, ottieni una tecnologia gratuita già scoperta dal suo possessore. Le città ottenute attraverso scambi commerciali non contano. Inoltre questo può accadere una sola volta per ogni città nemica.). ** Eccezione: Questo effetto non si attiva per le città che erano originariamente Città Stato, indipendentemente da chi attualmente controlla la città. ;Riprendere una Città * Quando un giocatori riprende una città fondata originariamente da quel giocatore o da un suo compagno di squadra, non vi è più perdita di popolazione o edifici abbattuti. ;Counter-Ostruzione * Quando una tua unità navale è vicina ad un terreno che sarebbe normalmente ostruito da un'unità nemica, il terreno non è ostruito. ** Nota: Le unità navali non possono essere ormeggiate in città, deve essere anch'essa in acqua. ;Rimosso il limite di provvigione delle Unità * Ciò significa nessuna penalità in Produzione indipendentemente dal numero di unità. ;Danno da intercettazione * Il danno da intercettazione non può superare 99, prevenendo i one-shot dalle intercettazioni (si può tuttavia essere uccisi dall'unità che si sta attaccando). ;Resistenza della Città * Dopo essere state conquistate le Città saranno in Resistenza per metà del normale (es. 1 turno ogni 2 pop invece di 1 turno ogni pop). La velocità di gioco influisce nel calcolo del numero totale dei turni (es: 67% a Veloce). Qui sotto i timer di Resistenza, arrotondati per difetto: ** Veloce: 1 turno base + 1 turno addizionale ogni 3 Popolazione ** Normale: 1 turno ogni 2 Popolazione ** Epica: 1 turno ogni 1.33 Popolazione (es. 3 turni ogni 4 pop) ** Maratona:1 turno ogni 0.67 Popolazione (es. 3 turni ogni 2 pop) ;Unità Commerciali * Quando un giocatore dichiara guerra manualmente contro un altro (per es.: non attraverso un patto difensivo), se il difensore ha delle rotte commerciali con l'attaccante,queste rotte commerciali sono cancellate e ritornano in città invece che essere distrutte. Questo si applica ad entrambe le parti di un Patto Difensivo DdG (in inglese DoW). ;Varie * Fix: Unità con attacco multiplo (promozione Logistica, ecc) perdono tutti i loro restanti movimenti dopo l'ultimo attacco (come per le unità ad attacco singolo che perdono tutti i loro restanti movimenti dopo aver attaccato). NOTA: Questo non vale per unità che possono specificatamente muoversi dopo aver attaccato (esempi: Navi da mischia o unità Montate). * Fix: Unità con più movimenti attuali del loro movimento massimo (es: 3/2 o 5/4) che compiono un'azione che rimuove tutti i rimanenti movimenti, ora ne vengono correttamente rimossi tutti i movimenti invece di lasciarle con 1 movimento. Questo accadeva con la Cina (muovendo un Generale dall'unità) e con la Persia (il turno dopo la fine dell'Età dell'Oro), e influenzava i movimenti come attraversare un fiume, entrare in un terreno irregolare con un Carro da guerra, o muoversi vicino ad una città con cui si è in guerra. Unità * Lavoratore - Costo ridotto di ~30% (da 47 Produzione ridotto a 32 a Veloce). * Chiatta - Costo ridotto del 40%. Ora costa 20 Produzione a Veloce (ridotto da 33). * Archeologo: Costo ridotto a 50 (ridotto da 134). Può essere acquistato con l'Oro. * Grande Generale - Velocità di movimento base aumentata a 4 (o 7 per i Khan). * Ariete unno - Sostituisce la Catapulta (non il Lanciere). Si ottiene ancora con la Lavorazione del Bronzo. * Trireme, Dromone, Drakkar, e Quinquereme ora si ottengono con l'Ottica (non con la Vela). * Spadaccino / Spadaccino con Kriss indonesiano / Guerriero Mohawk degli Irochesi (non la Legione romana) - Aumentano la Forza di Combattimento a 15 (aumentato da 14). * Fregata - 25 Combattimento a Distanza / 23 Forza di Difesa (ridotto da 28/25). ** Nave di Linea (Inghilterra) - 30 Combattimento a Distanza/ 25 Forza di Difesa (ridotto da 35/30). * Lanzichenecco - Ora ha 3 movimento (aumentato da 2). * Legione Straniera - Ora ottiene la promozione gratuita Formazione Imboscata I, e può muoversi immediatamente dopo essere stata acquistata (come i Lanzichenecchi). * Fanteria - Ora richiede l'Elettronica (invece della Plastica). * Marine: Ora ha 75 Forza di Combattimento (aumentata da 65 Forza di Combattimento). * Cannoni Anticarro - Ora ha +200% vs Unità Corazzate (aumentato da +100%). * Elicottero da Guerra: Ora ha +200% vs Unità Corazzate (aumentato da +100%) e l'abilità di muoversi dopo aver attaccato (come le unità montate). * Artiglieria Lanciarazzi - Non richiede più l'Alluminio. * Bombardiere Invisibile - Ora richiede 2 Alluminio (invece di 1). * Robot Gigante della Morte - Ora inizia con la promozione Intercettazione III, dandogli intercettazione (50). * Bombe Atomiche - Rimosse dal gioco. * Missili Nucleari - Non possono più essere acquistati con l'Oro. * Fanteria Meccanizzata - Si sblocca con Balistica Avanzata. * Incrociatore Lanciamissili - Ora ha la promozione Fuoco Indiretto gratuita. ;Prime unità d'assedio * La Catapulta, la Ballista romana, il Trabocco e il Cannone ora hanno la promozione Fuoco Indiretto gratuita (ma non lo Hwach'a coreano, la Torre d'Assedio assiria, o l'Ariete unno). ;Unità a Cavallo da Combattimento a distanza * Gli Arcieri su Carro, gli Arcieri a Cavallo unni, gli Elefanti da Guerra indiani, il Carro da Guerra egiziano, i Keshig della Mongolia e gli Arcieri su Cammello arabi sono ora tutti considerati Unità a Cavallo da Combattimento a distanza (prima Unità Arcieri). Questa nuova classe è trattata esattamente come le Unità a Cavallo per tutti gli aspetti eccetto per il fatto che ricevono le promozioni delle Unità di Arcieri. ;Unità Navale da mischia * Tutte le Unità Navali da mischia ora possono muoversi dopo aver attaccato (come le Unità a Cavallo). Questo include Galee, Trireme, Quinquereme, Caravelle, Navi Tartaruga, Nau, Corsaro, Pezzenti del Mare, Ironclad e Corazzate. ;Unità con Armi da Fuoco *Costruttori di Strade: Fuciliere (e Mehal Sefari, Fanteria Norvegese sugli Sci e Karoliner), Fante della Grande Guerra (e Legione Straniera), Fanteria (e Pracinha), Marine e Fanteria Meccanizzata ora possono tutti costruire Strade (come la Legione romana). Non possono costruire le Ferrovie. ;Unità Paracadutabili * Paracadutisti & Squadre XCom sono ora "Unità Paracadutabili" invece di "Unità con Armi da Fuoco." Sono uguali sotto tutti gli aspetti tranne che le Unità Paracadutabili non possono più ricevere la promozione Incursione. ;Unità Corazzate * Nave di Terra, Carro Armato, Panzer (Germania), Unità Corazzata e Robot Gigante della Morte ora hanno +40% vs unità di terra. Promozioni * Riparazione Aerea - Ora richiede una promozione in più per essere sbloccata, richiedendo Intercettazione 3, Duello Aereo 3, Assedio 3 or Bombardmento 3. * Nuova Promozione - Formazione Imboscata: Le promozioni Imboscata I & II (ognuno vale +33% vs Unità Corazzate) e Formazione I & II (ognuno vale +33% vs Unità a Cavallo) sono state unite. Sono un'unica linea di promozioni, ottenibile dopo Addestramento I o Assalto I. Così se si migliorano le unità con le promozioni Anti Unità a Cavallo, saranno ancora applicabili più tardi nel gioco vs Unità Corazzate. Grandi Personaggi * Contatori Grandi Personaggi - Grandi Scienziati, Grandi Ingegneri e Grandi Mercanti ora hanno il loro contatore Grande Personaggio separato (invece di appartenere tutti allo stesso contatore). * Grande Scienziato - L'ammontare della Lampadina è ora impostato, come precedentemente, ad 8 turni di Scienza dal turno di nascita (invece del turno corrente). Questo significa che la quantità di Scienza ricevuta dalla lampadina è fissata quando lo Scienziato compare e non aumenta. * Grande Ingegnere - La quantità di martelli prodotti dalla Manifattura è stata ridotta significativamente. Equazione cambiata da (200 + (20 * pop città)) a (50 + (24 * pop città)). La quantità è raddoppiata quando viene usato per Velocizzare le parti dell'astronave (tramite il principio Pionieri Spaziali nell'ideologia Ordine). * Punti Grande Generale - Barbari e Città Stato non danno più i Punti Grande Generale. Essi danno ancora XP (con limite massimo fissato a 30). * Fix Grandi Musicisti: il boom di Turismo non è più influenzato due volte dai modificatori di velocità di gioco. Questo significa che a Veloce non sono più doppiamente penalizzati, e sono un po' più forti. * Grandi Personaggi "Gratis" - Tutte le istanze di Grandi Personaggi "Gratis" (inclusi i Grandi Profeti) sono ora gratis indipendentemente da politiche, meraviglie, o tratti. Essi non aumenteranno i contatore. NOTA: I Grandi Personaggi dei Maya NON sono etichettati come "gratis" quindi contano. * Grandi Ingegneri, Grandi Mercanti (e Grandi Filantropi), Grandi Scienziati e Grandi Profeti hanno tutti 4 movimento base (alzato da 2). * Le Civiltà non dovrebbero più regalarsi Grandi Personaggi tra di loro. Tecnologie * Bussola - Le Unità ora ricevono anche +1 movimento mentre sono imbarcate. * Archeologia - Non richiede più l'Architettura. * La Vela non richiede più la Ceramica ed è spostata nella colonna 1, costo ridotto per adeguarsi. * Ottica spostata nelle tecnologie Antiche, colonna 2, costo ridotto per adeguarsi. * Rigatura delle Canne - Non richiede più l'Economia. * Tattiche Mobili - Rimossa dal gioco. La Fanteria Meccanizzata è spostata in Balistica Avanzata. La Fisica delle Particelle non richiede più Tattiche Mobili. Edifici * Santuario: Costo di mantenimento in Oro ridotto a 0 (da 1). * Granaio: Ora garantisce +1 Cibo base (ridotto da +2). Non provvede più +1 Cibo da Banane o Cervi. -20% costo di Produzione (32 Produzione a Veloce). * Nuovo Capanno da Caccia (tecnologia Tiro con l'Arco): +1 Cibo nella Città e +1 Cibo da Cervi e Bisonti. Permette di inviare il Cibo tramite le Rotte Commerciali (come il Granaio). Stesso costo di Produzione del Granaio (32 Produzione a Veloce). * Mulino ad Acqua: Ora garantisce +1 Cibo base (ridotto da +2), ma costa solo 1 Oro (ridotto da 2). -20% costo di Produzione (40 Produzione a Veloce). * Porto: Ora garantisce +1 Produzione dai Pescherecci. * Caravanserraglio: Rimosso dal gioco. Effetto spostato nel Mercato. * Mercato (ed il Bazaar arabo): Ora estende del 50% il raggio delle Carovane e garantisce +2 Oro dalle Rotte Commerciali che collegano un'altra Civiltà (tutto quello che faceva il Caravanserraglio). * Palazzo di Giustizia: Costo di Produzione ridotto del 50% (33 Produzione a Veloce). * Università (e Wat siamese): Bonus Scienza ridotto a +20% (da +33%). Scienza dalla giungla ridotto a +1 (da +2). Gli slot specialista Scienziato ridotti a 1 (da 2). * Osservatorio: Può essere costruito ovunque (invece di richiedere la vicinanza ad una montagna). Ora garantisce +3 Scienza (invece di +50% Scienza). Garantisce inoltre +1 Science per ogni Tundra e +4 Scienza per Montagna (il terreno dev'essere lavorato per il bonus). Non influenza le Meraviglie Naturali montuose. * Laboratorio di Ricerca: Cambiato in +4 Scienza, +40% Scienza (ridotto da +50%), e 2 slot Scienziato (da 1 slot). * Zoo: +3 Felicità (da +2). * Stadio: +4 Felicità (da +2). * Constabulario: Ora garantisce anche +1 Felicità. * Stazione di Polizia: Ora garantisce anche +2 Felicità. * Scalpellino: Può ora essere costruito anche in Città fondate in Pianura. * Mulino a Vento: Può ora essere costruito ovunque (non solo in Collina). * Zecca: Ora lavora anche con il Rame (in aggiunto ad Oro e Argento). * Giardino (e Candi indonesiano): Ora richiede Drammaturgia e Poesia (invece della Teologia). * Anfiteatro: Cultura aumentata a +2 (da +1). * Museo: Cultura aumentata a +2 (da +1). Ora garantisce un ulteriore +15% Cultura alla Città. Ora richiede l'Anfiteatro per essere costruito (invece del Teatro dell'Opera). * Ripetitore: Cultura aumentata a +2 (da +1). Ora garantisce +10% Cultura alla Città (ridotto da +33%). Ora richiede il Teatro dell'Opera per essere costruito (invece del Museo). Meraviglie Nazionali * College Nazionale: Scienza ridotta a +2 (da +3). * Università di Oxford: Non produce più Scienza (ridotto da +3). * Compagnia delle Indie Orientali: Ora garantisce +1 Rotta Commerciale e +25% Oro nella città. * Agenzia Nazionale di Intelligence: Ora richiede Constabulari in tutte le città invece delle Stazioni di Polizia. Grandi Meraviglie * Grande Biblioteca: Scienza ridotta a +2 (da +3). * Stonehenge - Ora garantisce +3 Fede per turno (ridotto da +5) e 100 Fede a Veloce quando viene costruito. Ora garantisce inoltre +25% alla crescita dei confini in tutte le città (vecchio bonus di Angkor Wat). * Piramidi - Ora garantisce 3 Lavoratori (aumentato da 2). Nota anche la velocità generale del lavoratore cambia * Giardini Pensili - Ora garantiscono anche +1 punto Grande Ingegnere. * Grande Faro - Ora garantisce anche +1 Oro da tutte le caselle d'acqua della città e compare gratis un Grande Ammiraglio. * Oracolo: Non garantisce più punti Grande Scienziato (ridotto da +1). * Grande Muraglia: Rimosso il vecchio effetto di riduzione del movimento. Garantisce Mura gratis nella città in cui è costruita, garantisce anche una Torre di Guardia (+5 Difesa, +50 HP) in ogni città posseduta nel momento in cui viene costruita. Non diventa mai obsoleta. * Fix Grande Moschea di Djenne: Sistemato un bug per cui la Grande Moschea di Djenne dava una carica extra di Diffusione della Religione ai Grandi Profeti acquistati in città. * Angkor Wat: Rifatta - Ora garantisce +8 Scienza, +3 Cultura e +1 punto Grande Ingegnere. Spostata nella Teologia. Costo in martelli ridotti a 201 (da 268) a Veloce per adeguarsi alle altre Meraviglie in quella Tecnologia. * Notre Dame: Ora garantisce +1 punto Grande Artista (invece di +1 punto Grande Mercante). * Torre Pendente di Pisa: Non garantisce più un Grande Personaggio gratuito. * Torre di Porcellana: Cambiata in "Richiede il Razionalismo. Compare un Grande Scienziato. +1 Scienza da tutte le caselle di Risorse di Lusso lavorate da questa città." * Big Ben - Sconto negli acquisti in Oro ridotto a -12% (da -15%). * Telescopio spaziale Hubble ** Non garantisce più alcun Grande Scienziato gratis. ** Ora garantisce un Centro di Riciclaggio gratis (invece di una Fabbrica di Astronavi gratis) nella città in cui è costruito. ** Bonus nella costruzione di Parti di Astronave aumentato a +200% (da +25%). ** Ora garantisce +10 boost di Scienza nella città in cui è costruito. ** Ora garantisce +3 punti Grande Scienziato per turno (da +1). Politiche Sociali ''-Editors Note: This section's changes still need to be compiled. Most policies have large changes, see the Social Policies page for the full effects.'' This subsection on the changelog is incomplete at this time. * TRADITION (No changes from V11->V12) Except: **Legalism: No longer provides +2 Culture from the Palace. * LIBERTY (No changes from V11->V12) * HONOR * Military Caste: Happiness from Courthouses reduced to +1 (down from +2). * Military Tradition: Food, Production, and Gold from Courthouses reduced to +3 (down from +4). * PIETY * Religious Tolerance: Science from Grand Temple reduced to +20% (down from +25%). * Theocracy: Gold from Grand Temple reduced to +33% (down from +50%). * Finisher: Production from Grand Temple reduced to +2 (down from +4). * PATRONAGE (No changes from V11->V12) * AESTHETICS * Flourishing of the Arts: No longer provides +1 Tourism from Great Works or World Wonders. Now also provides double theming bonuses. * Fine Arts: Bonus Tourism from buildings reduced to +10% (down from +25%). * Finisher: No longer provides +100% Production towards Archaeologists. No longer doubles theming bonuses. * COMMERCE (No changes from V11->V12) * EXPLORATION (No changes from V11->V12) * RATIONALISM (No changes from V11->V12) Ideologie * First adopter of an Ideology only gets 1 free tenet (down from 2 free tenets). This means both the first and the second adopters of an ideology get exactly 1 free Tenet, and all other adopters get nothing. * Triggering Ideology - Now requires a Factory in every city (instead of exactly 3) and you must build the Center For Progress national wonder (new - does nothing except enable an Ideology). ** NOTE: You can still also get an Ideology by simply entering the Modern Era. * Yes, this means OCC only needs 1 Factory. Yes, this means 9 cities needs 9 Factories. * When you switch Ideologies, you only lose 1 Tenet (instead of 2). ;AUTOCRACY (Tier 1) * Elite Forces: All Military Units have +10% increased Combat Strength and gain an extra 10 HP when healing. * Gunboat Diplomacy: Gain 50 Influence when you tribute Gold from a City State (instead of losing Influence). Tributing City States no longer terminates quests. * Futurism: Gain 250 Tourism (on Quick Speed) with all known Civilizations whenever a Great Writer, Great Artist, or Great Musician is born. ** Updated tooltip to shorten it to prevent overflow of screen without toolbar. Also creates the "global Tourism" keyphrase which means with all civilizations. * Universal Healthcare: +1 Happiness from each National Wonder and Guild. * Industrial Espionage: +2 Spies and Spies steal technology twice as fast. * Client States: Puppeted Cities do not increase Science costs and allow purchasing as if they were annexed. * Jingoism: +15% Attack Strength in foreign territory during Golden Ages, and they last 25% longer. * Third Alternative: Starts or extends a Golden Age for 8 turns (on Quick Speed). Doubles all strategic resources. ; AUTOCRACY (Tier 2) * Mobilization: Gold cost to purchase, upgrade, and maintain Military Units reduced by 25%. * United Front: +25% Combat Strength for Land and Naval Units near City States that are friendly, allied or can be liberated. * War Hero: Gain a free Great Artist with every Great General, and a free Great General appears. * Fascism: +15 Global Happiness in the Empire. * Total War: +25% Production when building Military Units and new Military Units start with +15 Experience. ; AUTOCRACY (Tier 3) * Lightning Warfare: Land Military Units gain +1 Movement and ignore Zone of Control. * Partisans: +50% chance to succeed at City State coups. (Example: If coup chance is 24%, this tenet increases it to 74%) * Cult of Personality: Gain up to +100% Tourism depending on your military strength (Soldiers) relative to other Civilizations. * Police State: Barracks, Armories, Military Academies, and Courthouses each provide +2 Happiness. ; AUTOCRACY (Ideology Wonder) * Volkshalle: 1 free Social Policy. +1 Culture, +6 Happiness. Golden Ages last 25% longer. ; FREEDOM (Tier 1) * Economic Union: Gold Gifts and Trade Missions with City States provide 30% more Influence. * Liberalism: Gain 200 Science (on Quick Speed) whenever a Great Person is born. * Consumerism: Trade Missions (Great Merchants) provide 50% of Gold gained as Tourism with all known Civilizations. ** Tooltip updated to "global Tourism" (similar to Futurism). * Universal Healthcare: +1 Happiness from each National Wonder and Guild. * Covert Action: +2 Spies and doubles both chance of rigging election in City-States and Influence change from doing so. * Volunteer Army: Military Land Units in friendly territory gain +25 additional HP when healing. * Free Trade: +8% Gold in all Cities for each City State trading partner in the Empire. * Civil Society: Specialists consume half the normal amount of Food. ; FREEDOM (Tier 2) * Voice of Democracy: Gain 8 Influence with every known City State whenever a Great Person is born. * Free Market: 12% of the Empire's Gold income each turn is converted to bonus Science. * Avante Garde: +2 Culture and +2 Tourism from each Great Work and World Wonder. * New Deal: Moved to T2. Great Person tile improvements each provide +1 Production, +1 Culture, +1 Gold, +1 Science, and +1 Happiness. * Universal Suffrage: +20% Great People points in all Cities. ; FREEDOM (Tier 3) * Capitalism: Moved to T3. Specialists provide +1 Production and produce half the normal amount of Unhappiness. * Treaty Organization: City State Friends will no longer declare war on you in support of their Ally. * Space Procurements: Allows the purchase of Spaceship Parts with Gold. * Media Culture: Amphitheaters, Opera Houses, Museums, and Broadcast Towers each increase City Tourism output by 15%. ; FREEDOM (Ideology Wonder) * Statue of Liberty: 1 free Social Policy. +1 Culture, +5 Population and +5 Happiness. ; ORDER (Tier 1) * Academy of Sciences: Each City increases Science costs of Technologies by 4% (instead of 5%). * Collectivization: (Remake) +1 Food from Farms and Terrace Farms. * Red Army: Moved from T3 to T1. +12% Combat Strength for Gunpowder Units adjacent to another Gunpowder Unit. * Utopianism: +6 Tourism in each City. * Universal Healthcare: +1 Happiness from each National Wonder and Guild. * Double Agents: +2 Spies and Spies are twice as likely to kill enemy Spies when stationed in your Cities. * Collectivization: +3 Food and +1 Happiness in each City. * Iron Curtain: +4 Production from Internal Trade Routes. * Five Year Plan: +1 Production from each Mine and Quarry. +4 Production from each Manufactory. ; ORDER (Tier 2) * Patriotic War: Remade as T2 with the following effect: +33% Production towards Gunpowder units.. * Party Leadership: Moved from T3 to T2. +3 Happiness per City. * Workers' Faculties: +2 Science from Workshops, Factories, Solar Plants, Nuclear Plants, and Spaceship Factories. * Socialist Realism: +50% Tourism to Civilizations with less Happiness. * Communism: Reduces Unhappiness from Ideology pressure by 75%. ; ORDER (Tier 3) * Cultural Revolution: The Empire gains bonus % for Great Musician points equal to its Production output. * Spaceflight Pioneers: Reverted to vanilla effect: May finish Spaceship parts with Great Engineers. A Great Engineer and a Great Scientist appear outside the Capital. * Satellite States: Moved from T2 to T3 and remade. Now has the following effect: +4% Food and Production in all Cities for each Courthouse in the Empire. * Ministry of Railways: Moved from T2 to T3. Now provides +25% Production (up from +10%) and +3 Happiness (up from +1) from Railroad connections. ; ORDER (Ideology Wonder) * Kremlin: 1 free Social Policy. +1 Culture, +1 Happiness from Workshops, Factories, Solar Plants, and Nuclear Plants. Grandi Capolavori *Theming Bonuses: waived civ requirement for all Wonder Theming Bonuses that required civs other than the owner or different civs (they can now be fulfilled by the owning civ alone). Religione * Religious Beliefs have been completely updated (see Religion) * Added an option you can toggle in game setup screen that allow all players to found Religions (capped when required Beliefs for Founding run out - usually 8 religions). ** Note: This may mean in rare cases some Religions founded particularly late cannot be Enhanced, especially if Byzantium is in the game. * Fix: Fixed a bug where number of religions that can be founded decreases by 1 after killing a player that founded a religion (even though the total had already decreased by 1 for them founding it to begin with). * The AI will now appropriately value and potentially select the new religious beliefs Religious Settlements, Deus Vult, and Dharma. ;Faith Purchasing * Costs to purchase with Faith no longer increase as you advance Eras. * Faith purchase costs are now rounded down to the nearest 5 (instead of nearest 10). * Universities, Public Schools, and Research Labs Faith cost increased by ~30%. * Inquisitors cost reduced by 40% and now has 4 movement. ; Pantheons * All Pantheons are now founded at 15 Faith on Quick Speed. The cost to found a Pantheon no longer increases when other players found their own Pantheons (but if they do it faster, you'll still lose access to that Pantheon, the same as how Religious Beliefs become inaccessible for your Religion if someone else founds theirs first same turn). ;Great Prophets * No longer RNG-based, 100% chance to spawn once Faith requirement met. Base cost increased - equation is now All Great Prophets now cost ~66 more Faith than normal (equation went from 200+100 per prophet to 300+100 per prophet), which means first Prophet spawns at 200 Faith (up from 134). Spawning a Great Prophet now reduces your Faith by the amount it cost instead of removing all of your Faith. Costs rounded to the lowest 10 (i.e 200 instead of 201). Diplomazia * Research Agreements - Removed from the game. * Embassy - Now available to trade from the start of the game. * Open Borders - Now available to trade from the start of the game. Congresso Mondiale/Nazioni Unite * World Congress / United Nations will now meet more frequently (~2/3 of normal time required, which means you will have +50% more voting sessions in a game). * Scholars In Residence - Removed from the game. * World Ideology - Ideological pressure applied to other civs reduced to 1 (down from 2). * World's Fair - Now scales with game speed and duration reduced by 10%. It now lasts for 12 turns (on Quick Speed). Rovine Antiche/Barbari * Barb Camp Ruins - Removed from the game. * Map Ruins - Now reveal ALL terrain and any barbarian camps within 5 tiles of the ruin. * Culture Ruins: Now can only appear on turn 12 or later. * Barbarian Camps - Notifications of barbarian camps that spawn in the fog of war are now delivered to all civs from the beginning of the game by default (instead of needing to open Honor). Terreno e Miglioramenti * Fix: Replacing a pillaged improvement on a tile now correctly gives yields for that tile. It previously was bugged and gave no yields and could no longer be repaired (players did this a lot with pillaged Citadels after a war). * Marsh Chop: Now takes 2 turns (on Quick Speed) and provides the same as a Forest Chop except as Food instead of Production. * Jungle Chop: Now takes 2 turns (on Quick Speed) provides the same as a Forest Chop except ½ as Food and ½ as Production. * Worker Speed: All improvements now take a maximum of 4 turns to build (on Quick Speed). If chopping is required it adds 2 turns max (which is how much full chop costs). The following improvements have been affected: Farm, Mine, Trading Post, Camp, Pasture, Quarry, Lumber Mill, Fort, Oil Well, Brazilwood Camp, Polder, Terrace Farm, Moai, Kasbah, Feitoria, Chateau. ** v12.2: Changed so that having +25% Worker Improvement Speed (either Citizenship or Pyramids) now reduces build time of improvements that take 4 turns to 3 turns, and having +50% (both of them) now reduces chop time from 2 turns to 1 turn. Previously it was opposite. * Customs House: Now receives +4 Gold at Economics (up from +1). * Iron - Revealed at Mining tech (instead of Bronze Working). ; Plantations * Citrus, Cocoa, Sugar, Spices, Wine: Now provides +1 Food (in addition to +1 Gold). * Cotton: Now provides +1 Production (in addition to +1 Gold). * Dyes, Silk: Now provides +1 Culture (in addition to +1 Gold). * Incense: Now provides +2 Faith (in addition to +1 Gold). * Bananas: No longer removes 1 Production from the resulting plains when the jungle is chopped. ; Camps * Furs, Truffles, Ivory: Now provides +1 Food (in addition to +1 Gold). ; Fishing Boats * All Fishing Boats now also provide +1 Production. * Pearls: Now provides +1 Culture (in addition to +1 Gold). * Manufactory: Now provides +5 Production (up from +4 Production). Meraviglie Naturali e Terreni * Barringer Crater - Now also provides +2 Production. * El Dorado - Now grants 75 Gold to the first finder (down from 500) and appears as often as Cerro de Potosi. Yields changed to +4 Culture and +4 Gold (from +5 Culture). * Fountain of Youth - Happiness reduced to +6 from +10, now appears as often as Cerro de Potosi. * Grand Mesa - Now also provides +2 Food. * Krakatoa - Now also provides +1 Food, unworkable spawn locations fixed. * Old Faithful - Science boost increased to +4 (up from +2). * Mt. Fuji and Sri Pada can now appear on the main continent, not just islands. * Lakes are now defined as 5 tiles or less of Water. 6 tiles or more become an inland sea and are eligible for sea resources and coastal buildings/cargo ships from adjacent cities. * Lake base yield increased to 3 Food (up from 2 Food). * Flatland cities now have minimum Food increased to 3 (up from 2). This means if the tile would produce less than 3 Food, it still produces 3 Food anyway. * Flatland Settle minimum yield = 3 Food + 1 Production * Hill Settle minimum yield = 2 Food + 2 Production Gameplay * Re-enabled the bug whereby you can reset the turn timer by automating a unit. * Unemployed Citizens renamed to "Laborers" and now provide +2 Production (up from +1). They still do not count as Specialists for any purposes. * Fix Trade Route duration now scales with game speed. On Quick Speed, Trade Routes now take on average ⅔ of the duration they would on Standard (ex: 20 turns instead of 30, or 18 turns instead of 27, etc). ;AI Gimps * Added various game options that stop the AI from doing things the players may find annoying. * Added option to toggle off the "Expanding too aggressively" modifier for number of Cities. ;Multiplayer Lobby * Enable relative turn timers: Added option to reduce relative turn time. ** The way this works is that the number you choose for Turn Timer length becomes a % multiplier for the "extra time" each turn is allotted (there is a base turn time that is never affected). So for example, picking "50" would make the extra time be half (50%) of its normal, and picking "100" would make it be unmodified (100%), and picking "150" would make turn timers have 50% extra time (150% total). * Randomized Player Activation: When turned on in Simultaneous multiplayer, this randomizes the order in which players process their between-turn actions. This means that if two players finish a Wonder on the same turn, it is random who will get the wonder instead of going to the highest slot. * Alternate Score Calculations: This option unfortunately has a bug and does not work. Please do not enable it. :) ;We Love The King Day *Fix The amount of time that should pass before a City demands a resource now scales with game speed. On Quick Speed, the Capital will demand a resource ~32 turns after founding (down from ~45), and other Cities will demand a resource ~16 turns after founding (down from ~20). *Cities will now switch their desired Resource (if possible) if it goes unfulfilled for 24 turns (on Quick Speed). *Duration of WLTKD reduced by 10% and now scales based on game speed. Now it will last for 12 turns (on Quick Speed). ;City States * Fix: Keeping a spy in an allied City State will now properly decrease the chances of enemy coup success. * Coups now use actual behind-the-scenes influence with city state for formulas, not current influence. This means declaring war doesn't lock someone's coup chance down to 0%. * After a Coup, opponent's Influence is reduced to 0. ** Fixed a bug whereby when a coup was successful in a City State, ALL other players' Influence would be reduced to 0. Now 3rd party influence will only be reduced by 20. * When a city state is liberated, units are no longer pushed out of its borders. UI * Radaring - Removed from the game. You can no longer use civilian unit pathing to scout for red circles where enemy units are in the fog of war. * Text "NQMod v##.#" appears at top of lobby (#'s will show what version you have). * Advanced Setup single player list sorted alphabetically by civ instead of leader (ex: "America - Washington" instead of "Washington - America"). * National Wonders: Now labeled as such in the tooltip (to prevent confusion with World Wonders). * Ancient Ruins: Culture and Faith ruins will now also show/log a message, just like Gold ruins. * Culture Decimals: Made a few UI screens (e.g. economy overview) compatible with hundredth-level culture tracking. Anything else would break EUI compatibility or force all players to use EUI. * The UI will now properly display a city's ranged strength when attacking instead of its melee strength. * While at war with a City State, the influence tooltip now shows you what your Influence would be if you were at peace. * Added new Streamer Panel UI element which can be toggled on and off via a new button next to the Minimap. This panel displays your current Policies and Religious Beliefs on a solid bar at the bottom of the screen. * Fixed multiple bugs with the UI showing the wrong amount of turns it would take for an improvement to be built, both total and remaining turns. * UI now alerts you whenever any City grows in population (not just Cities of 5 or less pop). * In multiplayer games, all players will now automatically send a message at game start to all chat with their version. * Added new or updated art for Mansa Musa, Mali Skirmisher, Mali Treasury, Danish Longship, American Pioneer, Great Wall Watch Tower, Aesthetics Conservatory, Aesthetics Gallery, and Commerce Grand Bazaar.